


Reversal

by Cavalierious



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Just Mercedes and her thoughts, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalierious/pseuds/Cavalierious
Summary: Mercedes is a healer. Important yes, in her own little way. Still near the front lines, dragging people back and setting them anew. But healers are not fighters, and Mercedes wants to be a fighter. She thinks that it’s time for a reversal.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> I just like to write weird, introspective character pieces, I guess.

Mercedes spends a lot of her time thinking. People find her a little strange and aloof at times. Her thoughts often take over, leaving in their wake a sort of scatterbrained and clumsy forgetfulness. 

Really, though, she’s just thinking about things, watching others and watching the world. In times of war, sometimes it’s all that you can do. 

Mercedes is a healer. Important yes, in her own little way. Still near the front lines, dragging people back and setting them anew. But healers are not fighters, and Mercedes wants to be a fighter. She thinks that it’s time for a reversal.

She tells Byleth as much, expecting him to laugh at her. He doesn’t. Instead, Byleth, thumbs at his chin, regarding her seriously. They’re standing just outside the cathedral, along the east side. Mercedes grips the stone parapet tightly, her fingers white-knuckling as she holds in a deep breath. She trains her gaze anywhere other than his face. 

The Monastery is just starting to get cold enough that there will soon be snow. Mercedes doesn’t like snow during wartime because it’s easier to see the red streaks of blood across the field. It’s harder to disassociate the horrors of battle when it’s bright and gleaming across the white ground.

“So, you want to be on the front lines,” says Byleth after a long moment of quiet thinking, “but not as a healer.”

“I know that my crest is minor and is not nearly as suited for combat magic, but--”

“No,” interrupts Byleth. “Your magic is weighty and there is bulk to it, and you’re quite resistant to other magical foes. It’s not a terrible idea.” Byleth pulls his hand away from his mouth, leaning against the parapet and looking at her. “I’m curious though, why the sudden drive to be a soldier?”

Mercedes bites her lip, hoping that she won’t sound daft. “I feel as though I need to do more.”

“Mercedes,” says Byleth quietly. “You do plenty.”

“Plenty isn’t always enough,” says Mercedes, a brusque edge to her tone. Rather unlike her, but it makes Byleth’s mouth twitch slightly into a smile. Mercedes lets out a long and tired sigh. “I do a lot. I mend broken limbs and I heal nasty cuts. I put our men back together, only to send them out to be torn apart again.

“Winter’s nearly here, war is getting worse, and our odds aren’t good. I’m not the type to do things, I know, but I’m tired of sitting here idly, wondering if I can do more.”

“You’ve spoken to Annette, then,” says Byleth, seemingly amused. Recently, Annette had come to a similar conclusion. She’d learned and endured a lot over the past five years, becoming restless and unable to do  _ nothing _ anymore. And then, Annette had infected Mercedes with the same reasoning.

“She’s a fiery thing, packed into such a tiny little package,” says Mercedes, a little quirk to her mouth.

“We could use dual-casters at the head,” says Byleth. “Those with offensive and healing capabilities. We tend to lose quite a few because they can’t find their way back to the tents for treatment.”

Mercedes knows this, it’s something that’s plagued her for a long time. But the middle of a field isn’t a place for a medical tent, so they’re set up along the back lines. At the same time, the middle of a field isn’t a place for complicated healing, even on a stand-alone basis. The middle of the battlefield is often the worst place to be.

“I know the risks,” says Mercedes before Byleth can tell her such a thing. “I’ve thought this through.”

Byleth cocks his head to the side. “That, I do not doubt,” he says. “If there’s anything that you do well and often, it’s thinking.” Byleth’s hand finds his chin once more, fingers tapping against it. His thinking expression. Then he reaches out and rests a hand against her shoulder.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to do more,” says Byleth, “but there’s also nothing wrong with doing less. It isn’t a competition.”

“I know that,” says Mercedes. “This isn’t just for others, this is for me.”

Something shifts in Byleth’s face and he squeezes her shoulder. “Tomorrow, then,” he finally says. “Mid-afternoon at the training grounds. I’ll help you, and I’ll Sylvain as well. We’ll set you on the path to the offensive.” 

“I know Fire and Thunder already, I just need a little bit of help honing them further.”

Byleth raises his eyebrows. “Who said anything about Fire and Thunder? No, I think that you’re best suited for Ragnarok instead.”

Mercedes’s mouth falls open.  _ “Ragnorok?” _

But Byleth is already walking away, his hand offered up in a little wave. “Tomorrow,” he repeats. “Mid-afternoon. Don’t be surprised if Felix is there to babysit Sylvain.”

Mercedes laughs at that, as Byleth turns the corner and leaves her alone. She wonders if she should feel nervous and apprehensive, or if she’s making a mistake.

She only feels the thrumming energy of excitement bursting within her chest. It isn’t often that Mercedes does something for herself, even if it’s a little bit foolish and a lot bit dangerous. She looks out at the landscape again. 

The winter months are coming and with it the winds of snow and change. But sometimes change is good. 

Mercedes is back to thinking again and she thinks of her brother, wondering if he’d be proud.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/_Cavalierious_)


End file.
